STory Adoption
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: As I said in the title... I am putting up all of my stories for adoption. Details will be in the first chapter the second chapter will be the stories I intend to put up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, steinerdavion2183 here… I apologize for the sudden announcement here… and I know definitely I am going to be flamed or complained about this… but here goes. It is with a heavy heart that I am announcing that I am putting up all my stories for adoption. The reason I am doing this is not because I am not interested in writing anymore, but because I simply have no more time to write due to some major writer's block and work.

Now before you adopt any of my works, I ask that you read the synopsis of what the story I have written is all about, before contacting me through PM in 's network. Secondly, I would ask that you respect my wishes to ask me first if you wish to change the existing chapters that I have already written… otherwise I would prefer that the chapters that I have already posted up to be unchanged… you can change the style of writing on subsequent chapters.

Thirdly, some of the stories I already have some people in mind who I trust in continuing off where I left it… so unless those people say that they are unable to do so, then it will be open to whoever wants it. Lastly, if anyone of you has adopted any of my stories and rewritten it, I would ask kindly that you all send me a PM also with a link of the stories that you guys have adopted from me so that I can follow it. Thanks.

From steinerdavion2183


	2. List of Stories up for Adoption

List of Stories up for adoption and some story ideas.

A Destroyer in Azeroth (This one tells of Tsukasa Kadoya's redemption after the end of the TV series… not the movies after destroying himself to preserve the A.R worlds, and gets a second chance in Azeroth. In a sense, this is somewhat similar to Freedom Guard's World of Warcraft Halo… since its where I got the inspiration. As to what I want to happen to this story is that Tsukasa will have all sorts of adventures in Azeroth. For pairings, it depends on the writer after me whether he wants to make it to make it a harem story, or a just a single pairing. The time that Tsukasa arrived depends on the writer as well, whether it is pre-Cataclysm or not). Since I got this idea from Freedom Guard… I have three people in mind to write this story.. Freedom Guard, Ten-faced Paladin or Kamen Rider Chrome. You guys are my inspiration and I would love if you guys adopt this.

Personae in Hogwarts: This is a story of Yuu Narukami (Souji Seta in the games) who is already a couple with Yukiko Amagi who is asked by Izanami to help Harry Potter in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Set in the events of The Order of the Phoenix. It depends on you guys whether you want the HP cast to have their own Persona or not… one thing is for sure. This is a Yuu(souji)/Yukiko pairing, as for Harry… depends on you guys whether you want to pair him up with multiple girls or just one. Oh… this will be a Good Dumbledore Fic, with copious amounts of Umbridge bashing, and as for Draco and Pansy… well, I hope they will be bashed a bit, as well as Snape… but they will be redeemed and turn out good later. These are my requests on what will happen in this fic.

Wild Horse of Iwatodai: This is a fic where Ranma Saotome, who knows Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 3 because of them meeting when they were kids during their training trip. He is then invited by Mitsuru to Iwatodai… but the real story is that Pharos and his sister Destiny took pity on what happened to their chosen ones and turned back the clock so that they could have a new destiny. Ranma will join S.E.E.S. Pairings… for Ranma, I want him to end up with Mitsuru if possible… or Mitsuru and another. As for the MC for Persona… it depends on who you guys want him to end up with. Harem or single is up to you guys. Ranma must have the personae of Nekomata… a redheaded Nekomata. Whether Ranma will be a Wild Card persona user like the MC is up to you guys.

Unusual Alliances: This one I really want someone to continue it… I know that my portrayal of the Warhammer 40k Universe is a bit light in this fic, and I hope someone who continues after me will continue in the same way. If it is possible, I would love it if there is a pairing between my main character with the Eldar Farseer and the Howling Banshee Captain as mentioned in the fic. Oh, and the Chaos Gods will not actively attempt try to corrupt my MC, but let him spread his own brand of Chaos in the galaxy.

Super Robot Taisen Alpha: The Balmar War. This one I wish someone to write this in a series. A novelization of the Alpha Series… and I hope someone would pickup the Z series later as well. The only thing I wish to add is that my Main Character, who is the younger brother of Zeon's Crawley Hammond to be unchanged, and the Black Tri-stars are to remain an ally. Whether or not any other Zeon Forces will ally themselves with my character is up to you guys.

Strangers from Another Time: This one is also something I want to be done in a series… the story will span from the Clan Invasion of the Inner Sphere and beyond. How you guys want to write this one is up to you, the only thing I want unchanged is the Gundam Seed characters that are in the story and their mechs.

Unexpected Allies: This one is simple enough. Lelouch receives aid from a family member, which prevents him from being banished. How you guys want to write this is up to you, but Lelouch will be aided by Selene, his mother's friend as well as his older brother and sister in this fic… probably Cornelia, Euphie and their mother as well.

Soldier of Loyalty: AN Ikkitousen Fic I want to see continued badly. My character Roka Bunken is an old friend of Kanu Unchou from Seito who has returned from a training trip to Kanto. This will follow the story of either the manga or the anime, its up to you guys. One thing is for sure, he will join Ryoshuu Gakuen… as for pairings it will either be a single pairing or a harem… up to you guys. The girls that are currently interested in him are Houtoku Reimei, and KanU and Koshaji As for Ukitsu, up to you guys as well.

Kitsune and Kiva: My other Kamen Rider Crossover fic. In this, Mio Suzuki is alive, and the Kiva gang travels to the Narutoverse to chase after some Rogue Fangire and Fangire that went there. Obviosuly, this would be a Wataru/Mio pairing, since they are now husband and wife. Whether or not you guys want to pair up the rest of the KIva gang with someone in the Narutoverse is up to you. And of course, as to whether Naruto and Sasuke will become Kamen Riders themselves, and whether Sasuke will go to Orochimaru for power as per canon is also up to you guys. Pairings for both Naruto and Sasuke is also up to you guys, whether or not it is single or harem. Lastly, it is also up to you guys whether to stop the story before the Shippuden arc or just go with the flow and continue it into the Shippuden arc. Priority goes to Ten-faced Paladin or Kamen Rider Chrome

Flight of the Eagle: This one is a GUndam SEED fic that I also want continued. The story is a former ace from ZAFT fakes his own death and ends up in Heliopolis, and the story will continue on as per anime. My only thing is that this will be an OC/Flay Allster pairing, and a KIra/Lacus pairing. Other pairings will be up to you, though I want this to be an OC/Dearka pairing as well. Whether Tolle will live or not, is up to you guys as well.

Dragons and Riders: Yet another crossover story… this one is similar to Destroyer to Azeroth, but set in the Madan Senki Ryukendo series. Pairings are unknown for Tsukasa… and priority goes to Ten-faced Paladin or Kamen Rider Chrome to write this story, if they are able to.

Diablo 2: Necromancers Quest… this one is also something I wished to be continued as well. This story is about a young necromancer who has vowed to get rid of Diablo in order to prove that necromancers are not as bad as what other people say. Pairings for this fic are my necromancer and a redeemed Blood Raven. King Leoric also features in this fic, as well as Gharbad the Weak from the first game. You can follow what happened by reading the stories. I ask that you guys try to follow what I have written.

Crossing Worlds: This one is a mild crossover between Negima and Suikoden IV… though I suppose that it will happen more in the Suikoden IV universe… please read up on the Suikoden history on their website,  .com for more info, as well as the Negima universe, about Pactio, Ministra and all that stuff.

An Arrancar's Tale: This one is about an Arrancar that has become an adopted grandson to Barragan Luisenbarn. Pairings are my OC with Loly and Menoly, though you can make a harem if you wish, with the secondary female characters if you wish. He will side with the Privaron, and may or might not be Ichigo's ally in the Hueco Mundo War… its up to you guys to decide. I really want this to be continued.

A Wizard's Tale: My own take about how my OC is a acquaintance of Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot and most of the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff and Slytherin 1st years and he will be in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He is also a friend of Milicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass. You decide the pairings of course, but I want this to be a fic where he gives logical explanations to the Slytherins, especially Malfoy, Parkinson why Harry Potter is the way he is. That might change how things go along, and I want this story to go through all seven books… pairings are up to you guys, and as to what happens to Voldie in the end… its up to you guys.

A View of the Future: This one is a Suiko multiverse fic, where Lazlo, the MC of SIV, who has the True Rune of Punishment sets out on a journey after a century of solitude. He will be joined by Selma and Paula, who are elves… who lived very long lives indeed. Read up on the Suikoden universe in  .com. Pairings are up to you guys.

A Shinigami's Tale: This one is an alternate version to my other story, An Arrancar's Tale. This one is where my MC becomes a Shinigami instead of an Arrancar. Which division he belongs to, his zanpakutou, pairings and the direction of the story is up to you guys.

A New Journey: This one is a World of Warcraft fanfic. It starts out with a Paladin who gathers up allies and the story so far is that he manages to redeem some of the Scarlet Bandits and the story will go from the pre-Cataclysm to the Cataclsym expansions, possibly into the Mists of Pandaren. You guys decide the flow of the story and pairings.

Mages and Princesses: My MC and Beatrix from Negima are sent into the SM universe to help combat the threat of the Death Busters during the Sailor Moon S arc. Pairings are my MC/Beatrix, but you guys can make it into a harem if you want to, as well as the story turning into a series into the Super S and Stars if you guys want to.

Dynasty Horse: After the failed wedding fiasco, Ranma feels tired of everything and he was sent into the 3 Kingdoms Era in the Dynasty Warriors universe. Which faction he will join and pairings are up to you guys.

A Planeswalker in Tokyo: A Planeswalker arrives in Tokyo and meets up with Ranma…It will be an adventure like no other for our famous aquatransexual martial artis. This was originally a Ranma ½. M: TG, and Sailor Moon crossover, but you guys can expand it into a multi-cross if you are able. Also, pairings are up to you guys, as well as the enemies and storyline as well.

Accidental Discovery: A Ragnarok Online story where the son of a retired Blacksmith and Paladin discovers about his parentage, and he will step forward into a journey of his own. I want him to become either a Swordsman, Paladin or Knight. Pairings are up to you guys.

Plot Idea:

This is only an idea that I have been thinking of earlier.

A crossover between Oda Nobuna no Yabou and Kamen Rider Gaim because of its Sengoku theme. Pairings are up to you guys.

Same as above only this time this is a crossover between Kamen Rider Gaim with Sengoku Basara. All riders are present here… but maybe Gaim can make a new faction if you guys want him to. Pairings are up to you guys.

Same as above but you can try making a crossover between Kamen Rider Gaim and Samurai Warriors or in the Sengoku Musou. Pairings are up to you guys.

Same as above but you can try making a crossover between Kamen Rider Gaim and Dynasty Warriors universe. Pairings are up to you guys.

That is all…. I am sorry for leaving you guys… but I have to let this go because of RL commitments. See ya! Take care.


End file.
